everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
firionabowfixed.jpg|Nemesis Is Recruiting!|link=http://www.eqnemesis.com/recruitment|linktext=Nemesis is looking for dedicated gamers for EverQuest Next! 11.jpg|Explore Norrath!|link=http://www.eqnemesis.com|linktext=Nemesis is looking for adventurers of every ilk for EverQuest Next and Landmark! Nemesis is an EverQuest Next guild. About Nemesis Most of our guild members are in their late twenties to mid thirties and are experienced raiders going back to UO, EQ and Classic WoW. These games saw most of us leading the way in server first guilds. Striving for success, raiding eight or more hours, seven days a week, we farmed mats at all hours of the night to provide the necessities of our communities' raiding campaigns. We are still those people. However, the game has evolved. Time is the major constraint of our company and raiding progress. Condensed down into as many hours per night as we can muster, we come prepared not only with flasks and potions, food and reagents, but with the same intense, precise expertise of our singular class and spec just as we have since the beginning of our raiding tenure. For EverQuest Next our pool of experience and strategies will be expounded upon with the campaigns from those classic games. We rest assured that our transition to EverQuest Next will be done together with great people we know in a community that has been successful for over five years. Family. Friendship. Loyalty. Where do you fit into all of this? What Is Nemesis Nemesis is the spirit of divine retribution against those who succumb to hubris. Check out the Wikipedia page Nemesis mythology . While I do not plan to be a Paladin I do plan to role play as a just character. Nemesis will not be enforcing a good or bad character role playing doctrine. Nemesis will enforce that you are decent to other players in what you say and do, even if you are evil, within the confines of your roleplaying and necessities of your class. Your character choice and role playing good or evil will not be stifled. Your representation of Nemesis will be just. I also strive to be just in real life with my fellow guild mates and hope my fellow guild mates will do so as well. If not so then rule #1 may be enacted. Nemesis' Charter Mission: We endeavor to selflessly build a guild environment that provides success. Binding ourselves to the rules and terms below, we believe we can reach our goals. Code of Conduct: 1: If we all come to feel that the guild would be better off without you, it will be. 2: We are all mature individuals here. Adults admit mistakes. 3: If you have a personality conflict with someone, please try to resolve it amongst yourselves privately. 4: Personal attacks of any nature, especially racial, ethnic, or sexual harassment, will lead to immediate enforcement of Rule 1. 5: Loot is the tool which helps the team progress. We expect everyone on the team to work towards that common goal. We pre-plan our gearing, and are willing to make sacrifices to benefit the team as a whole. 6: Criticize constructively. When mistakes happen or performance slacks make note of it for discussion. The appropriate discussion time is when the Leader asks for feedback, not during the middle of a pull or an unrelated forum discussion. 7: The guild leadership is happy to listen to your suggestions, advice, or criticisms in private. No one appreciates being called out in public, and your Leaders and Officers are people too. If you have a problem with how a particular issue is being handled be prepared to not only make suggestions but to help do whatever work is necessary. 8: We treat each other with respect. We have all agreed to be bound by these rules, to govern our own behavior and to help enforce these rules. 9: We're proud of our good name. Our players are good representatives of Nemesis wherever they go. 10: By accepting a guild invite you accept all of these rules and terms and bind yourself with our cause. This document is subject to change at the vote of the guild leadership. Prerelease Open TeamSpeak Up until the launch of Landmark and unless we have problems, Nemesis will be operating an open TeamSpeak 3 server for members of the community at large to use and enjoy for discussion about EverQuest Next. Server Address: ts3.eqnemesis.com There is no password for the time being, once we have one members will be notified on the website via announcement and public access will be removed. I want to thank all of the community thus far and those that will participate in the future, it has been great fun and I expect it to continue until launch. Things to note about behavior expected in Nemesis' TeamSpeak 3 server: Cussing is allowed, TS3 is not for children. If you have children please use headphones. Hate speech is not. Racial epithets of any kind will be met with warnings and banning. This is NOT your TeamSpeak server it is the Guild's, treat it with respect. You CAN invite friends not in the Guild to join the server and you can go off and do your own thing without having to get permission, I am giving permission now. Follow these rules and be polite and everything works out fine. Joining Nemesis Visit http://www.eqnemesis.com/recruitment to apply to Nemesis. External links http://www.eqnemesis.com Category:Guilds